Superman Contra a Shadow Law
by Goldfield
Summary: Lex Luthor se une a Bison para destruir o Superman de uma vez por todas. Crossover entre Superman e Street Fighter. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

_**Superman Contra a Shadow Law**_

"A ocasião em que o Homem de Aço encontrou os mais fortes lutadores da Terra"

Prólogo

Um edifício no centro de Metropolis.

Numa sala de reuniões localizada no último andar do prédio, inúmeros homens de negócios, trajando ostentosos ternos, encontram-se sentados ao redor de uma comprida mesa de mármore. Parecem impacientes. Enquanto alguns olham para o belo e grande lustre dourado que ilumina o local, outros fitam um relógio numa das paredes, que informa faltarem cinco minutos para as nove da noite. Afinal de contas, a que horas ele chegaria?

"Onde estará o senhor Luthor?" – indagou um dos executivos da Lex Corp, agitado. – "Ele não costuma se atrasar para reuniões como esta!".

"Aqui estou!".

A porta da sala se abriu, fazendo com que todos os presentes se levantassem. O poderoso e maquiavélico Lex Luthor surgiu, usando terno roxo e tendo um charuto cubano na boca. Contemplado por seus empregados, o proprietário da Lex Corp sentou-se numa das extremidades da mesa, abrindo uma pasta de documentos.

"Podemos começar a reunião?" – perguntou o milionário sem tirar o charuto da boca, sua careca refletindo a luz do lustre.

"Estávamos apenas aguardando a chegada do senhor". – disse um executivo de óculos, voltando a se sentar assim como os demais. – "Confesso que nos assusta a decisão do senhor de vender boa parte de nossas ações para um empresário desconhecido do Sudeste Asiático!".

"Temos que buscar novos sócios ao redor do mundo, senhor Carter..." – murmurou Lex enquanto examinava seus papéis. – "Mas se isso o incomoda tanto, por que não reclama com ele pessoalmente?".

Mal disse isso, as lâmpadas do lustre começaram a piscar. Os executivos presenciaram tal fato estarrecidos, ao mesmo tempo em que Lex olhava discretamente para a janela na extremidade oposta da sala, através da qual se podia admirar boa parte da cidade. Um vulto humano surgiu do outro lado do vidro, flutuando na vertical, sua capa sendo agitada pelo vento. Qualquer um diria que se tratava do Superman espionando seu pior inimigo, mas logo o indivíduo se aproximou da janela, tomando forma.

O uniforme do sinistro homem era vermelho, com botas e ombreiras de metal, além da capa preta. Usava um quepe que possuía o símbolo de um crânio alado. Seus olhos eram apenas dois globos brancos sem brilho algum, e havia um macabro sorriso estampado em sua face. Ainda flutuando de braços cruzados, o recém-chegado fez a janela se abrir sem nem ao menos tocá-la, entrando na sala de forma assustadora. Apenas nesse instante foi percebido pelos homens de negócios, os quais, trêmulos, viram-se paralisados devido ao medo. Pairando a cerca de um metro e meio acima do chão, o misterioso indivíduo cruzou a mesa na direção de Lex, sob olhares de enorme espanto. O milionário sorria, demonstrando incomum tranqüilidade. Ele já esperava por isso.

"Boa noite, senhor Bison" – saudou Lex, tomado por incrível satisfação.

A resposta do invasor foi uma sonora gargalhada, que fez os executivos encolherem-se ainda mais em suas cadeiras. Nesse momento Luthor levantou-se, retirou o charuto da boca e começou a caminhar ao redor da mesa, enquanto dizia em tom astuto:

"Como sabem, todos vocês votaram contra mim quando quis vender nossas ações ao senhor Bison, e por isso marquei esta reunião para conversarmos... Sabe, às vezes acho que estou cercado de inimigos dentro de minha própria empresa...".

"Mas senhor Luthor..." – oscilou um dos executivos.

"Calado!" – exclamou Lex, voltando a colocar o charuto na boca.

Bison continuava flutuando diante dos presentes, as luzes da sala ainda piscando. O proprietário da Lex Corp voltou até seu lugar, empurrando a pasta que antes examinava até o centro da mesa. Em seguida disse:

"Lendo os papéis dessa pasta saberão o que eu decidi. Agora, se nos derem licença, eu e o senhor Bison precisamos cuidar de assuntos mais importantes!".

Lex e seu sinistro sócio deixaram a sala pela porta que o primeiro cruzara anteriormente, ao mesmo tempo em que os executivos ouviam o som de um helicóptero se aproximando do terraço do prédio. Em seguida olharam por cerca de dois minutos para a pasta de Luthor, calados e ainda atônitos devido à pitoresca aparição de Bison.

Foi quando um deles resolveu apanhar os papéis, irritado com tudo aquilo. Porém, empalideceu assim que abriu a pasta. Fitando fixamente o conteúdo desta, o homem de negócios ouviu uma aterrorizante seqüência de "bips", enquanto um visor mostrava uma contagem regressiva prestes a terminar...

_00:07... 00:06... 00:05..._

O pobre executivo fechou a pasta, contemplando as faces alarmadas de seus colegas.

"O que há?" – indagou um que se encontrava próximo.

A última coisa que viram foi um helicóptero se distanciando pela janela. Logo depois seus corpos foram engolidos por uma forte e violenta explosão.

_**Continua...**_

_P.S.: Leiam e digam o que acharam. Em breve estarei postando mais capítulos._


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Uma aliança malévola._

Manhã seguinte.

Clark Kent entrou apressado na redação do Planeta Diário, ajeitando sua gravata. Acabou esbarrando num repórter, desculpando-se de forma desajeitada. Após passar por mais alguns funcionários do jornal, o recém-chegado encontrou Lois Lane sentada em sua mesa.

"Bom dia!" – saudou Clark.

"Bom dia!" – respondeu a bela repórter. – "Prepare-se, pois o Perry provavelmente mandará que cubramos o caso da explosão!".

"Explosão, do que está falando?" – perguntou Kent, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Clark, em que planeta você vive? Ontem à noite uma explosão no último andar do prédio da Lex Corp matou os mais importantes executivos da empresa! Não se fala em outra coisa!".

A desinformação de Clark devia-se ao fato do Superman ter passado a noite toda resgatando os sobreviventes de um naufrágio no Mediterrâneo. Mas já que Kent não podia revelar sua dupla-identidade, apressou-se em inventar uma desculpa:

"É que eu quase não assisto TV, sabe...".

"Sei..." – disse Lois num sorriso maroto.

Nesse instante surgiu diante deles Perry White, editor-chefe do jornal. Depois de olhar para as faces de seus dois melhores repórteres por alguns segundos, o chefe de Clark e Lois exclamou:

"Vocês dois seguirão até a Lex Corp! Quero uma matéria digna de um Pulitzer sobre aquela explosão! Ah, e estejam aqui no final da tarde para recepcionarem minha sobrinha que chegará da Inglaterra!".

Dizendo isso Perry se afastou, ao mesmo tempo em que Lois olhava para Clark, murmurando enquanto pegava sua bolsa:

"Dito e feito... Mas que história é essa do Perry ter uma sobrinha?".

"Você não ficou sabendo? Parece que ele descobriu há pouco tempo ser tio de uma jovem inglesa, filha de seu meio-irmão, e agora ela está vindo para Metropolis viver com o Perry".

"Nossa, eu realmente não sabia...".

"Vejo que não sou o único desinformado por aqui..." – disse Clark ajeitando seus óculos astutamente.

Lois olhou para o parceiro com vontade de esganá-lo, mas apenas deu um sorrisinho cínico. Em seguida saiu em disparada na direção de um elevador, exclamando em tom irônico:

"Vamos logo, Clark! O Perry quer uma matéria digna de um Pulitzer, lembra?".

Rindo, Kent seguiu a repórter.

Sorrindo satisfeito, Lex Luthor tirou o charuto da boca, enquanto observava alguns dos capangas de Bison pendurando numa das paredes da sala uma bela pintura a óleo que o retratava de forma imponente. Logo que os integrantes da Shadow Law concluíram a tarefa, o milionário os dispensou com um gesto, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do local, uma espécie de escritório, se abria.

Lex virou-se para trás, vendo-se de frente para Bison, que entrava na sala andando normalmente, seguido por três ameaçadores comandados. O primeiro, careca, trajava apenas um calção azul, possuindo um tapa-olho no rosto e uma grande cicatriz no tórax. O segundo era um forte e musculoso boxeador negro, de camiseta e short azuis, além de botas pretas, sem contar as luvas vermelhas apropriadas ao seu estilo de luta. O último usava roupa de toureiro, tendo no rosto uma máscara branca com apenas dois buracos para os olhos. Na mão direita possuía três compridas e afiadas lâminas presas a uma espécie de pulseira dourada. Garras mortais.

"Vejo que já está alterando a decoração à sua maneira..." – murmurou Bison, olhando para o quadro de Luthor na parede.

"Espero que isso não o incomode, prezado sócio!" – sorriu Lex traiçoeiramente.

O temido comandante da Shadow Law não respondeu. Apenas se aproximou da pintura, fitando-a atentamente. O proprietário da Lex Corp caminhou até o terrorista, perguntando em tom amistoso:

"O senhor aprecia as belas-artes?".

"Se sua cara fosse bela, Luthor, com certeza os elefantes seriam capazes de voar!".

Diante de tal insinuação por parte do sócio, Lex resolveu calar-se, colocando novamente o charuto na boca. Em seguida Bison voltou-se para o milionário, dizendo:

"Você mencionou que há um super-herói nesta cidade capaz de atrapalhar nossos planos...".

"Sim, o Superman!" – exclamou Luthor. – "Ele já interferiu diversas vezes em meus assuntos! Para obtermos sucesso em nossa aliança, precisamos eliminá-lo!".

"Isso não será problema..." – riu Bison, olhando brevemente para seus três maiores lutadores.

"Não será tão fácil... Os poderes daquele maldito são incríveis! Ele pode voar, disparar raios de calor pelos olhos, enxergar através de objetos... Mas sei de algo capaz de detê-lo!".

Dizendo isso, Lex retirou algo de um dos bolsos, estendendo a mão para que Bison pudesse examinar o artefato. Tratava-se de uma pedra esverdeada do tamanho de uma batata.

"Isto é kriptonita, a grande fraqueza do Superman!" – explicou Luthor.

O comandante da Shadow Law apanhou o mineral, observando-o atentamente em sua mão. Lex cruzou os braços atrás da cintura e começou a circular pela sala, falando em tom profético e sonhador:

"Imagine, senhor Bison! Com o meu dinheiro e os seus guerreiros, seremos invencíveis! Nosso poder será ilimitado! Juntas, a Lex Corp e a Shadow Law serão capazes de dominar primeiramente Metropolis, em seguida os Estados Unidos e por fim todo o planeta!".

Nesse instante a porta da sala se abriu mais uma vez. Um dos assessores de Lex entrou rapidamente, mas deteve-se ao notar a presença de Bison e seus capangas. Receoso, o recém-chegado informou:

"Senhor Luthor, está na hora!".

O milionário caminhou até a porta, dizendo antes de sair:

"Preciso dar algumas declarações à imprensa sobre o ocorrido ontem à noite, cavalheiros. Voltaremos a conversar mais tarde!".

Lex deixou o recinto, enquanto Bison continuava contemplando a kriptonita.

O prédio da Lex Corp, situado no coração de Metropolis, fora cercado por repórteres e curiosos. Já que a polícia havia isolado o local da explosão, os jornalistas não poderiam subir até a cobertura. Naquele momento, todos aguardavam a chegada de Lex Luthor, que concederia algumas palavras à mídia sobre o provável atentado terrorista.

Clark e Lois se encontravam na calçada de frente para o edifício, segurando blocos de notas e canetas. Após passarem alguns minutos olhando para os lados impacientemente, a repórter murmurou:

"Eu não consigo me conformar...".

"Com o quê?" – perguntou Kent. – "O fato de não nos deixarem subir até a cobertura?".

"Não, com o cabelo daquele cara..." – respondeu Lois, apontando discretamente para um homem próximo. – "Olhe só! Parece até um escovão!".

O parceiro de Lane olhou para o indivíduo, que possuía cabelos loiros e fortes músculos. Usava uniforme militar e tinha seus olhos cobertos por um par de óculos escuros. Assim como os dois repórteres, ele tinha em mãos um bloco de papel onde fazia anotações. Quem seria?

Nisso, a rua foi tomada por grande alvoroço com a chegada de uma limusine. Todos os jornalistas a cercaram rapidamente, enquanto Lois exclamava:

"Veja, Clark! O Lex chegou!".

Com todo aquele tumulto, Kent acabou perdendo o misterioso homem fardado de vista. Puxado pela parceira, aproximou-se do carro de Luthor, o qual Lex deixava por uma das portas traseiras. Assim que colocou os pés sobre o asfalto da via, o milionário, vendo-se rodeado por dezenas de câmeras, gravadores e microfones, ouviu a primeira pergunta da imprensa, feita pelo repórter de uma rede de TV local:

"Senhor Luthor, gostaria de fazer alguma declaração sobre o incidente ocorrido na noite passada?".

"Foi uma tragédia, realmente algo lamentável" – respondeu Lex aparentando revolta. – "Perdi homens de confiança ontem à noite, e juro que os responsáveis por essa barbárie não sairão impunes!".

"Então o senhor confirma que foi um atentado terrorista?" – indagou a repórter da principal estação de rádio de Metropolis.

"Tudo leva a crer que sim. Já iniciamos uma investigação em conjunto com o Departamento de Polícia e prenderemos os culpados o mais breve possível. Enviei cheques com a quantia de quinhentos mil dólares para as famílias das vítimas e as novas filiais da Lex Corp a serem abertas ao redor do globo serão batizadas com o nome dos executivos falecidos numa homenagem a esses dedicados funcionários que tanto contribuíram para o crescimento da empresa".

"O senhor suspeita de alguém?" – perguntou Lois Lane.

"Não exatamente, mas creio numa ação efetuada por criminosos ou sabotagem por parte de uma companhia rival" – afirmou Luthor demonstrando leve nervosismo. – "De qualquer forma, em pouco tempo tudo será esclarecido!".

Em seguida o milionário, protegido por dois seguranças sob os incansáveis flashes das câmeras, entrou no prédio da Lex Corp. Fazendo algumas anotações, Clark murmurou:

"Se eu não conhecesse o Lex, diria que ele está falando a verdade...".

"Sem dúvida alguma o passado dele o condena, mas por que ele eliminaria os executivos de sua própria empresa?" – indagou Lois, confusa.

"Não sei, mas algo me diz que ele tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu...".

Tendo em mente tais suspeitas, os dois repórteres do Planeta Diário se aproximaram da porta do edifício na esperança de poderem entrar para fazer perguntas aos funcionários do local sobre a polêmica explosão.

_**Continua...**_

_P.S.: Espero que estejam curtindo. Mandem reviews se possível._


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_A sobrinha de Perry._

Cinco da tarde.

Todos os funcionários do Planeta Diário encontravam-se reunidos na redação do jornal, a qual estava decorada com bexigas e várias faixas possuindo mensagens de boas-vindas. Na maior delas, vermelha, lia-se em amarelo "Seja bem-vinda, Cammy!". Jimmy Olsen, fotógrafo, caminhava pelo local carregando uma garrafa de refrigerante para encher os copos descartáveis segurados pelos presentes, entre eles Clark e Lois.

"Nunca vi este lugar tão alegre!" – afirmou Lane olhando ao redor.

"O Perry deve estar muito feliz pela chegada da sobrinha!".

"Vocês querem refrigerante?" – perguntou Jimmy se aproximando.

"Não, obrigada!" – recusou Lois com um gesto. – "Estou de dieta!".

"Eu aceito um pouco!" – disse Kent estendendo seu copo na direção daquele que oferecia a bebida.

Nesse instante as portas de um dos elevadores se abriram. De dentro do transporte, sob os olhares de todos, saíram Perry White e uma bela jovem loira que carregava uma mala timidamente. Ela usava um suéter branco e discreta saia marrom, além de botas pretas. Seus longos cabelos estavam divididos em duas compridas e belas tranças que chegavam até sua cintura. Acanhada, a recém-chegada olhava para os presentes com leve apreensão, sorrindo receosa.

O editor-chefe do jornal envolveu a inglesa com um dos braços, exclamando:

"Bem, quero que conheçam Cammy White, minha amada sobrinha!".

Perry teve como resposta uma calorosa salva de palmas por parte de seus funcionários. Após um gole de refrigerante, Clark afirmou:

"Ela é mesmo uma jovem muito bonita!".

"Você achou, é?" – indagou Lois com certo desdém.

"E por acaso você discorda?".

Mordendo os lábios, Lane voltou a fitar Cammy, que cumprimentava os repórteres esbanjando simpatia. Havia algo mais naquela inglesa além do belo corpo e daquele sorriso encantador...

Uma base militar perto de Metropolis.

Em sua sala, o general Sam Lane, totalmente envolvido com seu trabalho, lia alguns relatórios sobre a mesa. De repente a porta do local se abriu, fazendo com que o oficial tirasse os olhos dos documentos. Um soldado entrou rapidamente, informando:

"Senhor, o coronel William Guile quer vê-lo!".

"Mande-o entrar!".

O combatente se retirou depois de assentir com a cabeça. Pouco depois ganhava a sala um homem forte e musculoso, cabelos loiros. Tratava-se do militar visto por Clark e Lois pela manhã na frente do prédio da Lex Corp, mas desta vez sem os óculos escuros.

"Boa noite, senhor!" – saudou Guile batendo continência.

"À vontade, coronel!" – respondeu o general guardando os relatórios numa gaveta.

O recém-chegado sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para Lane, enquanto este último lhe oferecia alguns charutos. William recusou com um gesto, e em seguida Sam perguntou:

"Então nossas suspeitas se confirmaram? Bison está em Metropolis?".

"Sim, ele chegou há alguns dias..." – respondeu Guile num suspiro de preocupação. – "Parece que a Shadow Law possui algum interesse na cidade. Estive investigando todas as atividades suspeitas ocorridas nas últimas quarenta e oito horas...".

"E pôde concluir algo?" – indagou o general acendendo um charuto.

"Nada até agora. Porém, a explosão na cobertura da Lex Corp realmente me intrigou. Estaria o Bison por trás disso?".

"É uma hipótese a ser considerada... De qualquer maneira, logo teremos mais membros da força-tarefa desembarcando em Metropolis. Desta vez a Shadow Law não escapará, coronel!".

"Que a sorte esteja do nosso lado, general!".

E saudaram-se num caloroso aperto de mão.

Meia-noite.

Em meio à escuridão noturna, um vulto salta agilmente pelos telhados de um dos setores industriais de Metropolis. Através de movimentos precisos e arriscados, o corpo se move rapidamente sobre as construções, não demonstrando qualquer tipo de receio perante o perigo.

Após longo trajeto, a sombra finalmente pára em cima de uma velha fábrica de automóveis. Iluminada pelo luar, revela ser uma jovem de belos contornos corporais, dona de longos cabelos loiros, os quais, divididos em duas tranças, lhe caíam até a cintura. Usava uma boina vermelha na cabeça e trajava vestes cinzas adequadas àquela incursão noturna. As pernas nuas encontravam-se cobertas de listras que possuíam a mesma cor da roupa, contribuindo para a camuflagem urbana. Por fim, calçava um par de botas pretas.

Tomando fôlego, a jovem aproximou-se de uma das beiradas do telhado. Retirou do cinto um binóculo de visão noturna e com ele começou a examinar atentamente uma edificação do outro lado da rua, mais precisamente um depósito da Lex Corp supostamente desativado.

"Você não me engana, Bison..." – murmurou ela com grande ódio, mordendo os lábios.

Através das modernas lentes do aparelho, a bela mulher averiguou cada canto do provável reduto da Shadow Law em Metropolis, tomada por um insuperável sentimento de vingança. Ao que tudo indicava, o tão esperado momento de sua revanche havia chegado. A jovem guardou o binóculo e apanhou um rádio com o intuito de se comunicar com alguém, mas deteve-se ao ouvir uma voz masculina atrás de si:

"Confesso que não vejo alguém saltar pelos telhados com tanta agilidade desde a última vez em que trabalhei em conjunto com o Spider-Man! Você realmente me impressionou, mocinha!".

Surpresa, a mulher voltou-se para trás, vendo-se de frente para o Superman, que a fitava de braços cruzados a poucos metros de distância. Aproximando-se alguns passos, o super-herói disse em tom de repreensão:

"É melhor me explicar a razão de estar se esgueirando pelo distrito industrial a esta hora da noite se não quiser que eu a leve até as autoridades!".

"Não se meta onde não é chamado!" – respondeu a jovem rispidamente.

"Bem, para sua informação sou o protetor desta cidade, e é meu dever vigiá-la dia e noite!" – irritou-se Superman, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – "Explique-se já ou terá de vir comigo!".

"Só se for à força!".

Dizendo isso, a mulher, que o super-herói sabia muito bem ser Cammy, sobrinha de Perry White, ergueu os punhos, ficando em posição de combate. Superman preparou-se para reagir caso a oponente realmente o atacasse.

E foi o que aconteceu. A inglesa correu na direção do adversário e, quando se encontrava próxima o suficiente, saltou com agilidade sobre-humana, erguendo uma das pernas na vertical para acertar o tórax do protetor de Metropolis. Enquanto executava tal golpe, Cammy gritou:

"Thrust Kick!".

Uma das botas da jovem atingiu em cheio o escudo possuindo o desenho de um "S" no peito do super-herói, erguendo-o cerca de dois metros acima do chão. Superman fora sem dúvida surpreendido, pois não esperava um ataque de tamanho poder. Onde a sobrinha de Perry aprendera a lutar daquela maneira?

Com os pés novamente sobre o telhado, o "alter ego" de Clark Kent fitou Cammy atentamente, aguardando a próxima investida da jovem e uma oportunidade de contra-atacar. Ela correu novamente em sua direção, pronta para acertá-lo com novo chute. Superman, porém, repeliu-a através de um forte soco, o qual atingiu o abdômen da jovem. A lutadora recuou gemendo, enquanto seu oponente exclamava:

"Vamos, se entregue! Não quero machucá-la!".

"Nunca!".

Cerrando os dentes, Cammy partiu para o ataque mais uma vez. Gritando, tentou acertar o tórax do super-herói com os dois punhos ao mesmo tempo, mas Superman segurou-os fortemente antes que pudessem atingi-lo. A inglesa usou todas as forças que possuía tentando libertar suas mãos, mas qualquer esforço era inútil. Ela havia encontrado um adversário incomparavelmente superior.

"Solte-me!" – gritou a jovem, totalmente enfurecida.

"Não até que me diga o que está fazendo aqui!" – replicou Superman num sorriso amistoso.

"Ora, seu...".

"Diga-me ou não irei soltá-la!".

Vencida pela determinação do Homem de Aço, a inglesa começou a se explicar após um suspiro:

"Meu nome é Cammy White...".

"A sobrinha de Perry White?".

"Apenas de fachada. Nós possuímos o mesmo sobrenome, mas ele não é meu tio. Foi tudo um plano arquitetado pelo MI6 para que eu pudesse desembarcar nos Estados Unidos sem levantar suspeitas!".

"Puxa, o coitado do Perry vai ficar de coração partido quando descobrir isso... Mas o que uma agente britânica faz em Metropolis?".

"Quer me soltar, por favor?" – bradou a jovem, irritada.

Superman hesitou por um instante, mas acabou soltando os punhos de Cammy. Depois de massageá-los por alguns segundos, ela começou a caminhar pelo telhado enquanto respondia:

"Eu faço parte de uma força-tarefa especial composta por lutadores dos quatro cantos do mundo, a qual tem o objetivo de desmantelar a organização terrorista conhecida como Shadow Law, cujo líder é um crápula chamado Bison".

"Shadow Law..." – disse Superman pensativo, coçando o queixo. – "A responsável pelo atentado terrorista no mercado de Jacarta, ano passado?".

"Exatamente. O comandante da força-tarefa, coronel William Guile, contatou a mim e a outros integrantes há alguns dias com a suspeita de que Bison estaria aqui em Metropolis. Nós já o enfrentamos diversas vezes, mas o desgraçado sempre volta para cometer novas atrocidades. No passado ele realizou uma lavagem cerebral em mim e acabei trabalhando para a Shadow Law por vários anos, até que perdi a memória. Mais tarde redescobri meu passado e percebi como Bison havia me usado em seus intentos insanos, e desde então busco apenas vingança".

"Acredite, a vingança nunca vale a pena. Depois que você começa, não consegue mais parar. Um colega meu de Gotham City embarcou nessa há alguns anos para vingar a morte dos pais e continua até hoje. Mas se esse tal Bison está mesmo em Metropolis, precisa ser detido. Vocês da força-tarefa sabem a localização do esconderijo dele?".

"De acordo com nossos informantes, é ali!" – exclamou Cammy, apontando com a cabeça para o depósito da Lex Corp do outro lado da rua.

Superman olhou para a construção. Com certeza o fato de o local pertencer a Lex Luthor não era uma simples coincidência. Aparentemente o milionário estava mais uma vez envolvido em atividades criminosas.

"Lex Luthor e Bison juntos?" – indagou o super-herói em voz baixa. – "É pior do que eu pensava!".

"Estamos aguardando apenas a chegada de mais membros da força-tarefa para atacarmos o lugar. A ação será coordenada pelo general Sam Lane, um velho amigo do coronel Guile".

"O pai da Lois..." – murmurou Superman. – "Bem, eu auxiliarei vocês!".

"Toda ajuda é bem-vinda, mas como posso encontrá-lo?".

Num sorriso, o Homem de Aço ergueu o braço direito para o alto, levantando vôo. Prestes a desaparecer sobre os telhados, o super-herói voltou-se para Cammy e exclamou:

"Apenas olhe para o céu!".

A inglesa também sorriu, acenando para Superman enquanto este se distanciava. Depois de alguns instantes, ela murmurou:

"Não é todo dia que a gente vê algo assim!".

E, certa de que ganhara um poderoso aliado, sumiu de vista saltando pelo alto das construções.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

_Surgem novos lutadores._

Manhã seguinte.

Às oito horas em ponto, um vôo vindo de Tóquio, Japão, pousa no Aeroporto Internacional de Metropolis. Na área de desembarque, dois homens fardados usando óculos escuros observam atentamente os passageiros recém-chegados.

"Onde estão eles, Guile?" – pergunta um dos militares, o general Sam Lane.

"Aguarde, tenho certeza de que vieram..." – responde William calmamente.

Instantes depois, dois rapazes, ambos musculosos, surgiram diante dos oficiais, trajando camisetas e calças jeans. Conversando animadamente, carregavam às costas modestas mochilas. O primeiro, de evidente origem nipônica, tinha curtos cabelos castanhos. O segundo aparentava ser norte-americano, possuindo fios capilares loiros que lhe escorriam pelos ombros.

"Eles chegaram!" – exclamou Guile num sorriso confiante.

A dupla de lutadores se aproximou dos militares. O moreno era Ryu Hoshi, considerado o maior lutador de rua do mundo. Já o loiro era Ken Masters, filho de um milionário de São Francisco, guerreiro de incrível agilidade e melhor amigo de Ryu. Ambos eram discípulos do grande Gouken, mestre da técnica de luta conhecida como Karatê Shotokan, assassinado anos antes.

"Sejam bem-vindos, senhores!" – saudou Lane.

"Eu e o Ryu treinamos muito para enfrentar os capangas do Bison!" – afirmou Ken, animado. – "Mal posso esperar o momento de lutar contra eles!".

"Será essa a batalha final?" – indagou Ryu, sempre mais sério que o amigo.

"Deus queira que sim, sábio guerreiro..." – suspirou Guile dando um tapinha no ombro de Hoshi. – "Deus queira que sim...".

Verificando rapidamente o conteúdo de sua bolsa conforme andava, Lois Lane seguia apressada pelas ruas centrais de Metropolis na direção da redação do Planeta Diário. Estava atrasada para o trabalho e sabia muito bem como Perry odiava isso. Pensava no intrigante mistério envolvendo a explosão no prédio da Lex Corp. Quem era o responsável, afinal?

Tendo em mente mil teorias, a maior parte delas envolvendo o próprio Lex Luthor, a repórter não ouviu o som de um veículo freando bem atrás de si, continuando a caminhar distraída. Segundos depois, um braço de grandes proporções a agarrou fortemente pelo ventre.

"Hei, o que é isso?" – gritou ela, tentando inutilmente se soltar. – "Socorro!".

Foi quando uma mão pertencente ao mesmo indivíduo que a prendia aproximou de seu rosto um pedaço de pano embebido em clorofórmio, fazendo Lois desmaiar imediatamente. Aqueles que passavam pela rua, atônitos, nada puderam fazer para evitar que a jornalista fosse colocada por dois homens mal-intencionados dentro de um furgão, o qual partiu em alta velocidade.

"Espero que gostem do hotel" – disse Guile, entrando no quarto após destrancar a porta. – "É bem confortável e espaçoso, dá até para vocês treinarem aqui dentro!".

Ryu e Ken ganharam então o recinto, colocando suas mochilas sobre uma cama grande e macia. O coronel, por sua vez, se aproximou de uma das janelas, contemplando através dela o movimentado centro de Metropolis. Começou a pensar na indagação que Hoshi lhe fizera no aeroporto: seria mesmo aquela a batalha final, ou ainda passariam muito tempo combatendo a Shadow Law? Num suspiro, Guile parou para refletir. Ele perseguia aqueles terroristas pelo mundo há anos, e tal caça acabou se tornando uma obsessão. O militar abandonou mulher e filha para integrar aquela força-tarefa, e tinha um forte motivo para isso: vingar seu amigo Nash, morto covardemente por Bison alguns anos antes.

"Veja só, Ryu!" – exclamou Ken, saltando sentado sobre a cama. – "Isto aqui é uma delícia!".

Tirado de seus pensamentos, Guile voltou-se para os dois, dizendo em tom frio:

"Nós atacaremos hoje à noite. A senhorita White informou que contaremos com o apoio do Superman, um protetor local. Espero que estejam preparados".

"E estamos, coronel" – respondeu Ryu. – "Não se preocupe, desta vez Bison não escapará!".

A dupla de lutadores não fazia idéia de como William queria acreditar nisso.

Lois Lane acordou agitada. A primeira coisa que viu diante de si ao abrir os olhos fez seu coração disparar: um sinistro homem de uniforme vermelho, capa preta e quepe com o emblema de um crânio alado lhe contemplava com um sorriso insano, braços cruzados e, para aumentar ainda mais o espanto da repórter, flutuando cerca de meio metro acima do chão.

"Quem é você?" – gritou a estarrecida jornalista, percebendo que suas mãos e pés estavam amarrados. – "Onde estou?".

"A senhorita é agora propriedade da Shadow Law!" – disse o assustador indivíduo quase sem mexer os lábios.

Shadow Law? Lois já ouvira aquele nome antes, mas não conseguia lembrar do que se tratava. A funcionária do Planeta Diário tentou se levantar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi cair sentada sobre o chão frio. O homem riu, fazendo com que a repórter se irritasse ainda mais.

"Você vai ver, o Superman logo aparecerá para me salvar!" – exclamou ela.

"Espero que sim, saiba que aguardo ansiosamente por isso!" – afirmou uma voz masculina conhecida pela jornalista.

Um outro homem surgiu ao lado do primeiro. Careca, charuto na boca, terno caríssimo. Lane cerrou os dentes, reconhecendo-o de imediato:

"Lex Luthor, seu cretino!".

"Ora, não precisa me elogiar!" – sorriu o milionário. – "Tenho grandes planos para você, minha cara! Eu e meu sócio Bison a usaremos como isca com o intuito de atrair o Superman até nós, e então o mataremos!".

"E depois?" – indagou Lois em tom desafiador. – "Vão me matar também e jogar o corpo fora?".

"De maneira alguma, minha querida..." – respondeu Lex, abaixando-se ao lado da mulher. – "Você se casará comigo!".

Ele segurou o queixo da repórter com uma das mãos, fitando-a nos olhos enquanto murmurava:

"Fará isso por bem ou por mal...".

"Nunca!".

Lane cuspiu no rosto de Luthor, que se levantou rapidamente.

"Ainda se arrependerá profundamente disso!" – ameaçou Lex enfurecido, limpando a face com uma das mangas do terno. – "Senhor Bison, cuide para que nossa convidada não se sinta sozinha!".

Em seguida o milionário se retirou, deixando Lois novamente indefesa diante do amedrontador comandante da Shadow Law. Ela precisava avisar o Superman sobre aquela armadilha, mas como o faria?

Na redação do Planeta Diário, Clark estava preocupadíssimo. Já eram quase dez horas da manhã. Lois não costumava se atrasar daquele jeito, e se ela não viesse ao trabalho, com certeza teria antes avisado o parceiro. Acreditou haver algo errado, principalmente devido à presença de perigosos terroristas em Metropolis. Súbito, Kent se levantou, caminhando até um dos elevadores do prédio. Caberia ao Superman descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Aonde vai, Clark?" – perguntou Perry White, surpreso ao ver o repórter saindo daquela maneira.

"Cuidar de alguns assuntos, eu não demoro!" – respondeu o jornalista, entrando rapidamente no transporte que o levaria até o térreo.

Minutos depois, o Homem de Aço voava sobre o centro de Metropolis, observado pelos habitantes da cidade com grande admiração e respeito. Olhando para o terraço dos prédios, o super-herói logo avistou num deles a bela Cammy White, que começou a acenar para o aliado. Superman pousou de pé a poucos passos da inglesa, exclamando:

"Viu como foi fácil me encontrar?".

"Como você disse, basta olhar para o céu!" – respondeu a jovem num sorriso, ficando séria em seguida. – "A Shadow Law agiu esta manhã!".

"O que fizeram?".

"Há cerca de duas horas, a filha do general Lane, Lois, repórter do Planeta Diário, foi seqüestrada enquanto se dirigia até o trabalho. Testemunhas disseram que ela foi colocada dentro de um furgão por dois homens: um estava vestido de toureiro e tinha uma máscara no rosto. O outro era careca e usava tapa-olho. As descrições batem respectivamente com Vega e Sagat, dois dos capangas principais de Bison!".

Superman estremeceu. Seus piores temores haviam se tornado realidade. Lois Lane caíra nas mãos de uma inescrupulosa organização terrorista, e apenas o super-herói, com o auxílio dos membros da força-tarefa, poderia resgatá-la.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

_A invasão._

Cai a noite.

Um jipe militar cruza velozmente as ruas do distrito industrial onde um dia antes Cammy e Superman haviam se encontrado. É dirigido pelo coronel Guile, e nele também se encontram Ryu, Ken e a jovem inglesa. Um helicóptero pilotado pelo general Lane sobrevoa a área, estando em permanente contato com o veículo em terra por rádio.

"Você me ouve, coronel?" – pergunta o pai de Lois através do aparelho.

"Alto e claro, general!" – responde Guile sem descuidar da direção. – "Estamos prontos para ensinar uma lição ao Bison e seus comparsas!".

"Entendido, William! Chegou a hora de salvar minha filha!".

Alguns metros à frente, o depósito da Lex Corp toma forma. Os ocupantes do jipe fecham os punhos, preparados para lutar contra os cruéis guerreiros da Shadow Law. Segundos depois, os integrantes da força-tarefa vêem-se diante da cerca de arame que circunda o depósito, a qual possui um portão trancado com um grande cadeado. Aproximando-se da entrada, Guile suspira e em seguida diz:

"Aqui estamos nós, prestes a enfrentar Bison mais uma vez... Sei que cada um de nós se encontra aqui esta noite por diferentes motivos, porém temos um objetivo em comum. Infelizmente não posso garantir que todos nós saiamos vivos desse depósito, portanto, se alguém quiser desistir, deve fazê-lo agora!".

William fitou a face de cada um dos lutadores. Com certeza nenhum deles estava disposto a voltar atrás naquele momento. Satisfeito, o coronel sorriu, voltando-se novamente para o portão. O militar arrebentou o cadeado com as mãos facilmente, enquanto murmurava:

"Isto será por você, Nash...".

E acrescentou em voz alta:

"Vamos lá, pessoal!".

"Esperem!" – gritou alguém.

Todos olharam para o céu. Superman desceu diante deles, braços cruzados e olhar preocupado, sua capa esvoaçando com o vento. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, o super-herói disse:

"Como havia dito a Cammy, eu os ajudarei a botar um fim nessa organização. Lois Lane é uma grande amiga minha e não podemos deixar que ela sofra nas mãos de um maníaco sádico como Bison!".

"Muito bem!" – exclamou Guile, contente em ver que o Homem de Aço realmente os auxiliaria. – "Vamos, não temos tempo a perder!".

Lex Luthor se encontrava sentado numa confortável cadeira de frente para um painel repleto de monitores ligados. As câmeras de segurança instaladas pelo milionário do lado de fora do depósito já haviam acusado a presença dos invasores, os quais eram agora exibidos nas inúmeras telas. O proprietário da Lex Corp sorriu ao perceber que o Superman estava entre eles. Até o momento, tudo ocorria exatamente como planejara...

"Nossos convidados chegaram!" – disse ele num largo sorriso, colocando um charuto na boca.

Usando sua força descomunal, Superman ergueu a pesada porta metálica que bloqueava o acesso ao interior do depósito, permitindo sua passagem e a dos demais guerreiros. O local estava extremamente escuro, mas era possível identificar o contorno de caixas e empilhadeiras. Cammy acendeu uma lanterna para facilitar a exploração do lugar.

"Bem característico do Bison se esconder num lugar como este..." – murmurou William olhando ao redor.

"Tenho quase certeza de que ele não está sozinho nisto, coronel..." – afirmou o Homem de Aço fitando o logotipo da Lex Corp presente nos recipientes ali armazenados.

"Hei, aqui!" – gritou White.

Os demais se aproximaram da inglesa, cuja lanterna iluminava uma espécie de elevador de serviço que descia até o subsolo, operado através de um painel anexo possuindo alguns botões.

"Hora de descer!" – exclamou Ken, entrando no transporte junto com os outros.

De pé no centro da sala, Bison flutuava, mergulhado num profundo estado de concentração. Seus capangas se encontravam ao redor de si, aguardando ordens. Todos sabiam que cedo ou tarde o esconderijo seria invadido.

"Sagat e Balrog, vão pegá-los!" – exclamou o comandante da Shadow Law subitamente. – "Rápido, o confronto deve começar!".

Os dois lutadores assentiram com a cabeça, deixando sem demora o recinto.

Após cerca de três minutos de descida, o elevador parou num estrondo. Logo em frente havia um curto corredor que terminava numa espécie de armazém subterrâneo, aparentemente três vezes maior que o depósito na superfície. Toda a área era muito bem iluminada. Seguido por seus aliados, Superman ganhou o local examinando cada detalhe com extrema atenção.

"Este lugar é enorme!" – disse Hoshi, admirado. – "Sinto calafrios só de pensar no que a Shadow Law é capaz!".

"Realmente é assustador!" – afirmou Cammy.

"E pensar que há algum tempo aquele maldito Bison chegou a fazer uma lavagem cerebral em mim, forçando-me a lutar contra Ryu..." – murmurou Ken.

Logo o grupo se encontrava entre grandes pilhas de caixas, todas possuindo o emblema de um crânio alado, símbolo da Shadow Law. De repente Guile gritou:

"Hei, o que é aquilo?".

Todos correram até um grande terminal de computador situado numa das paredes do local. Estarrecidos, os invasores viram na tela de cristal líquido um mapa digital representando o subsolo de Metropolis, com vários pontos vermelhos distribuídos estrategicamente sob a cidade.

"O que isso representa?" – perguntou o coronel, intrigado.

"Talvez a resposta esteja ali!" – exclamou Ryu, apontando para a direita do computador.

A poucos metros de distância era possível ver a entrada de uma caverna, com a inscrição "Galeria A" numa placa. Do lado oposto, à esquerda do terminal, existia abertura semelhante, onde se lia "Galeria B".

"Parece que alguém andou brincando de formiga..." – disse Masters coçando o queixo.

"É o fim da linha para vocês!".

Os inimigos da Shadow Law se viraram na direção da voz. O autor da ameaça fora Sagat, o homem de tapa-olho, que surgira junto com Balrog, o boxeador.

"Seus malditos!" – enfureceu-se Guile. – "Nunca nos impedirão de pegar Bison!".

"É o que veremos..." – desafiou o careca numa risada sádica.

Nesse instante Sagat viu Ryu, cerrando os dentes. Os dois eram rivais há muito tempo, e ansiavam enormemente por uma nova luta. Devido à derrota para o japonês no último embate, o capanga de Bison percebeu ser aquela a ocasião perfeita para uma revanche. Sim, ele derrotaria aquele que lhe tirara o título de maior lutador do mundo...

"Vejo que nos encontramos novamente, senhor Hoshi!" – exclamou Sagat.

"É bom vê-lo..." – murmurou Ryu colocando as mãos sobre o quimono branco que trajava. – "Da última vez que lutamos, não sabia que havia se juntado ao Bison...".

"Eu me uni a ele para obter de volta o que é meu por direito!" – afirmou o capanga erguendo os punhos. – "A posição de maior lutador mundial!".

"Nunca me importei muito com isso, mas se você quer seu título de volta, venha pegar!" – riu Hoshi pronto para a luta. – "Pessoal, eu cuido dele!".

"O Balrog é por minha conta!" – gritou Cammy diante do boxeador. – "Guile, Ken e Superman, procurem Vega e Bison!".

"Entendido!" – respondeu o Homem de Aço desaparecendo junto com os outros dois lutadores por um corredor.

"Eles estão chegando..." – disse Bison ainda flutuando.

"E o que devo fazer, mestre?" – perguntou Vega, disposto a tudo para servir seu mentor.

"Aniquile o super-herói... Você sabe como proceder...".

O toureiro retirou algo do bolso. Kriptonita. Determinado, o castelhano começou a esfregar a pedra esverdeada nas afiadas lâminas presas à sua mão direita. As garras ganharam brilho semelhante ao do mineral extraterrestre, fazendo Vega sorrir.

"Está na hora da caçada..." – murmurou ele, deixando a sala num piscar de olhos.

"Agora descobrirá o verdadeiro significado da palavra dor, senhor Hoshi!" – gritou Sagat em tom ameaçador.

"Saiba que treinei muito desde nossa última luta!" – exclamou Ryu. – "Mesmo o vencendo, percebi que precisava aprimorar minhas técnicas, e estou ansioso para ver os resultados de meu intenso treinamento!".

Tomado pela raiva, o capanga de Bison investiu contra o japonês, que se esquivou num ágil salto. Girando no ar por cima de Sagat, Hoshi pousou atrás do adversário. Este se virou imediatamente, sem que Ryu tivesse tempo de contra-atacar.

"Eu vou te matar!" – bradou Sagat no auge da fúria. – "Tiger!'.

Unindo os punhos na horizontal e impulsionando o corpo para frente, o guerreiro da Shadow Law lançou na direção do oponente uma poderosa onda de energia, da qual o lutador de karatê se protegeu cruzando os braços diante do tórax. Dessa maneira Ryu foi empurrado para trás, porém não se feriu.

Logo que Sagat concluiu a ineficácia de seu ataque, Hoshi partiu para cima do inimigo com uma voadora. Mas o careca usou um soco para repeli-lo antes que pudesse ser atingido pelo golpe. Ryu recuou num gemido, mordendo os lábios. Logo em seguida o capanga de Bison lhe acertou uma forte joelhada acompanhada de um chute, gritando:

"Tiger Knee!".

O membro da força-tarefa veio ao chão, ofegante. Mas logo se ergueu, fechando novamente os punhos. Seria necessário muito mais que aquilo para derrotar o sábio e corajoso discípulo de Gouken.

"Você pediu, Sagat..." – murmurou Ryu.

Hoshi fechou os olhos. Se quisesse derrubar logo seu oponente, precisaria se concentrar o máximo possível. Gotas de suor começaram a escorrer por seu rosto com grande intensidade, até que o jovem lutador gritou, unindo as palmas de suas mãos e estendendo-as na direção do inimigo:

"Hadouken!".

Uma potente e luminosa esfera de energia foi lançada por Ryu na direção do atônito Sagat. Este não pôde reagir, sendo atingido em cheio no peito. Soltando um grito de dor e espanto, o careca foi arremessado sobre uma pilha de caixas, perdendo a consciência ao bater com a nuca numa delas.

"Você está bem?" – indagou Cammy, que acabara de nocautear Balrog com seu golpe "Cannon Drill".

"Sim, vamos ajudar os outros!" – respondeu o japonês ajeitando a faixa vermelha que usava na cabeça. – "Algo me diz que o Superman corre sério perigo!".

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_Cai a máscara._

Guile, Ken e Superman seguiam rapidamente pelo corredor, na esperança de encontrar Bison antes que a Shadow Law pudesse colocar em ação qualquer plano que colocasse em risco vidas inocentes. Súbito, o grupo parou diante de uma porta lacrada possuindo um painel onde deveria ser inserido um cartão magnético.

"O caminho está selado!" – exclamou William, olhando impacientemente ao redor. – "Alguma sugestão?".

"Cuidado!" – gritou Masters, olhos arregalados.

Mas não houve tempo para qualquer tipo de reação. Vega, que se encontrava pendurado no teto sobre os invasores, saltou num piscar de olhos, ferindo Superman no tórax com suas garras impregnadas de kriptonita. O super-herói soltou um gemido angustiante, cobrindo com uma das mãos o local atingido pelas lâminas.

"Eles conhecem minha fraqueza..." – afirmou o Homem de Aço enfraquecido, enquanto gotas de seu sangue vinham ao chão.

"Vocês nunca deterão Bison!" – disse Vega colocando-se entre a porta e os intrusos, seu rosto ocultado pela máscara com apenas dois buracos para que pudesse enxergar.

"Saia da frente, desgraçado!" – bradou Ken, que já tivera suas desavenças com o toureiro.

Aos gritos, Masters correu na direção do castelhano, que acabou atingido por um soco no abdômen. Este, porém, recuperou-se velozmente, reagindo com um chute no queixo do adversário. Guile se aproximou para auxiliar o colega, atacando por meio de uma voadora, a qual infelizmente não acertou Vega. O espanhol em seguida feriu o braço esquerdo do coronel com suas garras sujas de sangue, fazendo-o gritar de dor. O militar então recuou, ao mesmo tempo em que Ken voltava ao combate.

"Já chega!" – exclamou Masters, disposto a terminar aquela luta o mais rápido possível. – "Shoryuken!".

O lutador de karatê saltou com seu braço direito erguido para o alto, o punho sendo tomado por repentinas chamas, as quais nada causavam a Ken. Atingido pelo devastador golpe Shoryuken, o "Punho do Dragão", Vega viu as afiadas lâminas se soltarem de sua mão, caindo sobre o piso num som metálico, enquanto era arremessado na direção da porta lacrada, com a qual colidiu de costas. Tomado pela dor, o toureiro se levantou após grande esforço, apenas para ter sua máscara arrancada por um forte chute de Guile, desmaiando logo depois.

Ken revistou as vestes do castelhano e, encontrando um cartão magnético com o emblema da Shadow Law, perguntou, mostrando o achado a William:

"Você está bem?".

"Sim, mas o Superman com certeza não!" – respondeu Guile apontando para o super-herói, que gemia sentado junto a uma parede.

"Não liguem para mim, detenham Bison..." – pediu o protetor de Metropolis, perdendo rapidamente suas forças. – "Vão em frente, não se preocupem comigo...".

"Meu Deus, o que houve?" – indagou Cammy, se aproximando junto com Ryu.

"Aquele maldito Vega o feriu..." – explicou Ken.

"Ele está morrendo!" – alarmou-se Hoshi. – "Temos que fazer alguma coisa para salvá-lo!".

"Talvez eu possa ajudar!" – afirmou uma voz incógnita.

Todos se voltaram para trás. De pé diante deles havia um sinistro lutador oriental trajando quimono negro, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos tomados por um amedrontador brilho da mesma cor.

"Você..." – rosnou Ryu, mal podendo controlar seu rancor diante do recém-chegado. – "Akuma, seu assassino! Matou nosso mestre Gouken!".

"Infelizmente eu e meu irmão nunca compartilhamos a mesma visão em relação ao Karatê Shotokan, jovem guerreiro..." – disse o misterioso indivíduo, voz aterradora. – "Porém, o amigo de vocês foi atacado de forma covarde, o que é repudiado em qualquer estilo de luta, e estou aqui me propondo a salvá-lo!".

"Mentiroso!" – bradou Ken. – "Você despreza a vida das pessoas, tenho certeza de que o matará ao invés de socorrê-lo!".

Hoshi e Masters tentaram atacar Akuma, mas foram contidos por Guile e Cammy.

"E então, posso auxiliá-lo?" – perguntou o aterrorizante personagem.

Após breve hesitação, o coronel respondeu:

"Faça o que acha ser seu dever!".

O assassino de Gouken assentiu com a cabeça, caminhando até o local onde Superman se encontrava sentado, quase morto. Akuma se abaixou diante do herói, segurando a testa deste com uma das mãos. Ryu e Ken apenas observavam, contrariados.

"Vamos lá, Superman..." – murmurou o homem de quimono negro. – "Reaja!".

O brilho vermelho nos olhos do soturno lutador se tornou mais intenso, enquanto uma onda de energia possuindo tal cor tomava seu corpo. Aos poucos o poder de Akuma invadiu também o organismo do Homem de Aço, e aquele que o socorria logo atingiu o estado máximo de concentração. Súbito, Superman começou a flutuar sentado, recuperando suas forças rapidamente. Em poucos segundos o ferimento provocado por Vega se regenerou, desaparecendo por completo, e o kriptoniano ficou de pé, tendo seus globos oculares ganhado a mesma coloração rubra presente nos daquele que lhe prestara auxílio.

"O que fez com ele?" – indagou Ryu, assustado.

"Forneci-lhe parte de minha energia para que sobrevivesse!" – respondeu Akuma.

Ainda calado e sem tocar o chão, Superman se dirigiu até a porta lacrada, sob os olhares preocupados dos demais, exceto o inimigo de Ryu e Ken. Usando sua visão de calor, o super-herói derreteu a tranca e seguiu em frente, antes mesmo que Guile pudesse lhe mostrar o cartão magnético encontrado na roupa de Vega.

"Ele vai matar Bison..." – afirmou Akuma num murmúrio.

"Espero que nós não sejamos os alvos posteriores..." – suspirou Cammy, apreensiva.

O comandante da Shadow Law continuava flutuando no centro da sala, envolto por uma camada de energia maligna, cor azulada. Súbito, a porta do local se abriu, e Bison sentiu que um ser de poder tão grande quanto o seu, senão maior, adentrava o recinto. Assim que Superman surgiu diante do terrorista, este exclamou:

"Ora, se não é o grande protetor desta metrópole! Está mesmo disposto a me enfrentar?".

"Eu o enfrentarei e vencerei, seu crápula!" – respondeu o Homem de Aço ainda com o brilho vermelho nos olhos, voz mais grossa que o normal. – "Diga-me, o que planeja?".

"Minha organização, em conjunto com a Lex Corp, instalou inúmeras bombas embaixo de Metropolis! Se o prefeito negar em nos conceder o controle da cidade, provocaremos um terremoto sem precedentes que a destruirá!".

"Então Lex Luthor está envolvido nisso? Eu também o eliminarei logo que acabar com você!".

"Pois então venha me atacar!".

Gritando furioso, Superman investiu contra Bison com um potente soco, do qual o criminoso se defendeu colocando os dois braços diante do rosto. Reagindo, o comandante da Shadow Law fez seu oponente recuar com um forte chute que lhe atingiu o joelho esquerdo.

O Homem de Aço enraiveceu-se ainda mais ao ouvir a sádica risada de seu adversário, atacando com a visão de calor. Porém, Bison lançou através de sua mão direita uma esfera de energia roxa que anulou os raios assim que os atingiu no ar. Superman cerrou os dentes, pensando numa forma de subjugar seu inimigo.

"Já pensa em desistir?" – indagou o malévolo homem de quepe. – "Junte-se a Shadow Law e o mundo será nosso!".

"Nunca!".

Numa velocidade espantosa, o super-herói se aproximou de Bison, agarrando-lhe pelo uniforme. O terrorista pôde ver imenso ódio nos olhos do oponente, o que de certa forma o satisfez, resultando num sorriso. Com certeza aquele não era o Superman que todos conheciam.

"Você está se igualando a mim, Homem de Aço..." – murmurou o sócio de Lex Luthor.

"Ah!".

Totalmente descontrolado, o protetor de Metropolis arremessou Bison contra uma parede, mas este logo se levantou, rindo sem parar. Em seguida o herói tentou atingir seu adversário com um chute, mas o criminoso agarrou-lhe a perna antes que o golpe fosse concluído, derrubando Superman no chão violentamente.

Cruzando os braços, Bison começou a gargalhar, crendo já ter vencido a luta, quando o kriptoniano ergueu-se subitamente, acertando-lhe um belo soco no queixo. O chefe da Shadow Law girou no ar, preparando-se para contra-atacar de forma devastadora.

"Psycho Crusher!" – gritou ele.

Em seguida a energia azulada do maléfico lutador dominou praticamente toda a sala, enquanto este mergulhava no ar na direção de Superman, tendo um braço erguido em sua direção.

O golpe atingiu em cheio o emblema do "S" no peito do super-herói, fazendo com que uma intensa explosão luminosa tomasse o local. Ouviu-se um grito de dor e uma risada demoníaca...

Assim que a claridade se dissipou, tornou-se possível ver Bison pisando sobre o tórax de Superman, que se encontrava caído no chão com o uniforme em frangalhos e aparentemente desmaiado. O Homem de Aço fora derrotado.

"Eu poderia tê-lo deixado viver se concordasse em se juntar à minha organização..." – murmurou o suposto vencedor do embate. – "Agora seus fantásticos poderes serão meus!".

Num gesto semelhante ao realizado por Akuma minutos antes, Bison colocou sua mão direita sobre a testa de Superman, para que assim pudesse absorver seus poderes psiquicamente. De início o vilão continuou a gargalhar, mas logo percebeu que havia algo errado...

O comandante da Shadow Law sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por incrível dormência, a qual em instantes evoluiu para intensa dor. Bison começou a gritar, afastando-se do herói, ao mesmo tempo em que este abria os olhos e o brilho vermelho neles presente desaparecia. Zonzo e confuso, Superman levantou-se lentamente e viu aquele que acabara de enfrentar com as duas mãos na cabeça, à beira de um colapso.

"O poder!" – berrou o terrorista. – "Eu não posso... Suportar!".

De repente, abriu-se um buraco no abdômen de Bison, por onde escapou potente feixe de luz. Os gritos do criminoso se acentuaram, enquanto outra abertura surgia em suas costas, liberando igual quantidade de energia. Dessa forma, em poucos segundos o corpo do maligno guerreiro se desintegrou por completo, gerando explosão luminosa ainda mais intensa do que aquela ocorrida instantes atrás, cegando Superman momentaneamente.

Logo que recuperou a visão, o Homem de Aço viu que seus colegas da força-tarefa comandada por Guile haviam chegado à sala. Espantado, o coronel perguntou:

"Deus do céu, o que houve aqui?".

"O Bison explodiu..." – respondeu o kriptoniano, ofegante. – "Ele foi vítima de sua própria sede de poder...".

"Então tudo acabou?" – indagou Ryu.

"Não... Há mais uma pessoa envolvida nisso!".

Diante dos olhares intrigados dos demais, Superman deixou rapidamente o recinto.

_**Continua...**_

_P.S.: Agora só falta o epílogo, aguardem!_


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo

"Tire-me daqui, seu monstro!" – exclamou Lois Lane, tentando inutilmente se soltar das cordas que a prendiam.

Lex Luthor ignorou-a. Precisava acionar a detonação das bombas espalhadas pelas galerias subterrâneas se ainda quisesse dominar Metropolis. Porém teria que cruzar vários corredores até chegar ao computador central. Colocando um charuto em sua boca, o empresário engatilhou uma pistola e se dirigiu até a porta da sala, a qual repentinamente se abriu quando Lex estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta.

Deparando-se com o recém-chegado, o sócio de Bison estremeceu.

"Superman?" – espantou-se ele, olhos arregalados.

O super-herói agarrou seu pior inimigo pelo terno, suspendendo-o acima do chão. Trêmulo, o proprietário da Lex Corp teve o charuto arrancado de sua boca pelo Homem de Aço, que disse, balançando negativamente a cabeça:

"Luthor, seu ordinário... Não sabe que fumar faz mal à saúde?".

"Solte-me, já!" – exigiu o careca.

"Não está em posição de dar ordens, meu caro... Diga-me, foi você quem explodiu seus próprios executivos naquele prédio?".

"Eles entraram em meu caminho... Assim como você, que um dia eu terei o prazer de aniquilar!".

"Bem, com certeza esse dia não será hoje...".

Em seguida Lex foi colocado no chão, largando sua arma, sendo sumariamente algemado pelo coronel Guile, que adentrava o local naquele momento. Superman seguiu então na direção de Lois, desamarrando-a rapidamente.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou o protetor de Metropolis, preocupado com a amada.

"Melhor agora..." – respondeu ela num sorriso, abraçando o kriptoniano.

E se contemplaram nos olhos, trocando longo e delicioso beijo...

Minutos depois, a polícia de Metropolis cercou todo o perímetro do depósito. Superman, Lois Lane e os membros da força-tarefa, já na superfície, viam Lex Luthor e os capangas de Bison serem colocados dentro das viaturas, com destino à prisão. Aproximando-se de Guile, Ken perguntou:

"Será mesmo que acabou?".

"Tenho minhas dúvidas..." – respondeu William mordendo os lábios. – "O importante é que, ao menos aparentemente, Bison foi destruído de uma vez por todas...".

"Mas o Akuma desapareceu antes que pudéssemos vingar a morte de nosso mestre..." – murmurou Ryu. – "Mesmo ele tendo salvado a vida do Superman, ainda temos contas a acertar com aquele assassino...".

"Eu não compreendo!" – exclamou Cammy. – "O que o levou a praticar uma boa ação? Se ele realmente despreza a vida alheia, por que evitou uma morte?".

"Talvez Akuma não seja tão mau quanto pensam..." – afirmou Guile por fim.

Próximos aos lutadores de rua, Superman e Lois Lane se beijavam novamente, abraçados e intensamente apaixonados. Súbito, ouviram alguém limpando a garganta. Voltando-se na direção do som, o casal se viu de frente para o general Sam Lane.

"É bom vê-los a salvo..." – sorriu o militar.

"Felizmente tudo terminou bem!" – disse o super-herói, um tanto envergonhado.

"Obrigado por sua ajuda, Superman! Espero poder contar sempre com ela!".

O pai de Lois se despediu batendo continência, enquanto a repórter e o Homem de Aço trocavam mais um ósculo...

No dia seguinte, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Na redação do Planeta Diário, Clark Kent e Lois Lane liam a manchete do jornal daquela manhã: "Superman Contra a Shadow Law: Confronto no Distrito Industrial". O repórter exclamou:

"Puxa, Lois, esse cara vive te salvando!".

"Ele realmente é o maior herói do planeta..." – suspirou a jornalista, olhar sonhador.

"E o Perry? Como reagiu quando soube que Cammy não é sua sobrinha?".

"Veja você mesmo...".

Nesse instante surgiu o editor-chefe ao lado de uma jovem oriental de curtos cabelos castanhos, usando uniforme das estudantes colegiais japonesas.

"Quero que conheçam minha sobrinha que chegou hoje do Japão, Sakura!" – disse White, apresentando sua suposta parente à dupla de repórteres. – "De agora em diante ela viverá comigo aqui em Metropolis!".

"Tio Perry, nós não íamos até aquele hotel?" – perguntou Sakura em tom amável. – "Quero muito ver o Ryu Hoshi, e parece que ele ainda está na cidade!".

"Oh, é verdade, já ia me esquecendo!".

Os dois se dirigiram até um dos elevadores, enquanto Clark e Lois se esforçavam para não desatarem a rir. Foi quando Jimmy Olsen se aproximou deles, face perturbada.

"O que houve?" – indagou Lane.

"Venham ver!".

Seguiram então o fotógrafo até uma TV ligada, que exibia um boletim urgente assistido com grande apreensão por um grupo de funcionários do jornal. Na tela, Lana Lang, repórter da WGBS, falava ao vivo do centro da metrópole:

"Estou aqui na frente do Banco de Metropolis, que há cerca de uma hora foi invadido por um grupo de homens fortemente armados! Eles exigem um helicóptero para deixarem a cidade ou matarão todos os reféns!".

Clark suou frio. Fitado pelos colegas de trabalho, o alter ego do Superman disse:

"Acabei de me lembrar que preciso visitar um amigo no hospital, eu não demoro!".

Kent deixou rapidamente o prédio, enquanto Lois e os demais jornalistas voltavam novamente seus olhos para o noticiário.

Instantes depois, os policiais, repórteres e curiosos que cercavam o banco viram surgir no céu o tão poderoso e destemido protetor de Metropolis, o qual acenou para todos sorrindo. Lana Lang, que conhecia há muito tempo o segredo do amigo de infância, murmurou, esperançosa:

"Vá, Clark! Salve-os!".

Superman se aproximou do banco, pensando numa estratégia de ataque para evitar que vidas inocentes se perdessem, quando sentiu algo estranho. Seu corpo começou a formigar, e o Homem de Aço, incrédulo, percebeu que não conseguia mais controlar suas ações. Imóvel no ar, o herói pareceu desfalecer, para em seguida erguer bruscamente a cabeça, possuindo novamente um sinistro brilho vermelho em seus olhos.

"Hora do show!" – bradou ele, voz alterada.

Através de uma TV em sua cela na prisão, Lex Luthor contemplava todos os acontecimentos com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Assim que Superman foi dominado pela energia maligna, o milionário disse, incrivelmente satisfeito:

"O plano foi um sucesso... Graças a Akuma, agora o maior guerreiro do planeta está sob nosso controle, e ainda por cima pude me livrar da ameaça de Bison... É uma questão de tempo até que o poder na Terra mude de mãos...".

E, fitando os aterrorizantes olhos rubros do Homem de Aço, Lex desligou o televisor.

FIM?

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

5


End file.
